The Maid of the Odairs
by chocosicle
Summary: MODERN DAY. Katniss has lost her whole family and is now working for the Odair family as a maid. Cato and Finnick has both taken an interest in the new maid, Katniss. Love triangle between Cato, Finnick, and Katniss. Rated T with some foul language.


**A/n: Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic and I hope you guys like it :3.**

* * *

"Welcome to the Odair household. Would you like a tour of the house?" says the butler calmly.

"No thank you", I said politely.

"Are you sure? I can-"

"I can manage." I said a little rudely. "Besides, I need to get to packing."

The butler was hurt by my comment, but he quickly recovered.

"I will be on my way then. If you need anything, feel free to ask me." stated the butler.

I gave him a reassuring smile and quickly entered my room and got to packing. As I was taking out my clothes, a picture slipped out and dropped to the floor. I picked up the picture and a single tear rolled down my face. The picture was of me and my family. My dad, my mom, and my little sister all died recently in a car crash and I was lucky enough to be taken in by Mr. Odair. He gave me a small comfortable room in his mansion near the back of the house and gave me a job. I was a maid in his household and today was actually my first day moving in. The butler did say I was allowed to explore on my own…I think. I quickly peeled off my dirty clothes and put on a fresh pair. I had on a simple plain black T-shirt and white short shorts. I put on a black beanie to complete the look and left my hair down.

I slowly peeked out my door to see if anyone was around. Seeing the coast was clear, I walked out in plain sight and proceeded to the next room. I kept entering doors and doors and found myself lost in this huge mansion. Shit, I thought to myself. I walked around hoping to find someone that could help me find my way. I kept walking not paying any attention to where I'm going when someone bumped into me and knocked me down.

"What the fuck." I exclaimed out loud. I looked up to see a blonde muscular boy around my age staring at me was lustful eyes. I rolled my eyes and glared back at him hoping to scare him off, but he stood there like a rock.

"You must be new here because I haven't seen you around", he said with a smirk appearing on his face. "I'm Cato."

"And I don't give a fuck", I replied bluntly.

"Playing hard to get", he said huskily.

I ignored his comment and got off from the floor. I turned my back at him and continued walking. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I found myself staring intently as his blue eyes. They were really…breathtaking. Shit, what am I thinking? I just met this guy and I'm practically drooling over him.

"See something you like", he said still with that smirk on his face.

I tried pushing him off, but that gave him the opportunity to grab both of my hands. I wanted to slap the shit out of him and-

"Katniss where have you been?" asked the stranger.

The stranger noticed Cato standing there and quickly bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cato, Katniss is new here and I've been looking for her all day." apologized the stranger.

"Oh it was no trouble, in fact I had a little fun", Cato said with a wide smirk.

At last, Cato released me from his grip and I backed away from him. Cato was one step ahead and pulled me in by the waist. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Hope to see you soon...Katniss." he whispered huskily. He smirked again for the thousandth time realizing that he now knows my name.

I glared daggers at the stranger for saying my name out loud, but the stranger was not affected by my glare.

He disappeared as fast as he came, but his hot breath still remained near my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"You're lucky Mr. Cato didn't throw you out of this mansion. You should be more grateful towards him", the stranger said.

"He's just an arrogant bastard", I stated bluntly.

The maid gasped at me for not knowing who he is.

"Cato is Mr. Odair's son", she replied nervously. "He could just tell his dad about you and your life may be over."

I quickly sucked in my breath thinking about all the consequences.

"From what I saw, he was quite fond of you", she giggled.

My face turned a bright red. "N-n-n-n-no, h-h-he just likes bothering people." I stuttered.

"Well my name is Effie; I am the head mistress of the maids. If you need any help with anything make sure to ask me", she said quite bubbly.

Effie was like a walking play doll. Her hair was a bright pink and so was everything on her body. She wore a business pink suit completed with pink high heels. Her skirt was so tight that I'd thought it would squeeze her intestines out. She wore HEAVY makeup that made her very noticeable.

"Your work starts tomorrow and I will show you around the maid's headquarters", she said already walking at a fast pace.

I quickly followed her as she told me the directions and filled me out on future events.

"So your job is to clean out Cato and Finnick's room", Effie said to me.

"Um who's Finnick", I said a little dumbly.

Effie looked at me like I'm some retarded little six year old.

"He's Mr. Odair's second son", Effie said.

"Is there a Mrs. Odair?" I asked trying to get more information on this family.

"She died 3 years ago", Effie said.

Her face was lost in thought as if she was trying to recall a memory. We arrived at the maid's headquarters and Effie quickly gave me my outfit. I looked at it in disgust. It was a long-sleeved short dress with ribbons at the end of the sleeve. The outfit ended in the middle of my thigh and it came with white stockings. The outfit was in black and white and came with a little headdress. Who do they think I am a stripper?

"Maids are welcomed in the kitchen to grab a quick snack and you must do everything anyone tells you to do that is higher than you." Effie said.

"Now you should go rest up, tomorrow is a long day." Effie stated reassuringly.

I retreated back to my little room and I was exhausted. I dozed off once my face hits the bed. The face of Cato is all I can think about…

* * *

**Pairing is still undecided, but leave your reviews on who Katniss will end up with. Catoniss or Finniss?**


End file.
